Taking Over
by setoobsessive
Summary: (Also in YGO section) YGOBB crossover! A tournament in Germany has brought these two groups together. Problems with work are affecting Seto, and now someone is after Kai and Seto and Mokuba!
1. Chapter 1

Seto walked into the airport and looked around. A tournament in Germany was leading him to try to gain his title again. Plus he also knew Yugi was coming as well.

He saw his little brother speaking to the limo driver whom was collecting their things and putting them on carts. Seto stood up and straight as he began walking towards the roof, the limo driver behind him with their stuff. Mokuba quickly walked and stood next to his brother and he too stood straight.

Seto smiled softly at his brother's mimics. They reached the roof soon afterwards and Seto looked at his KC Helicopter with pride. The limo driver placed their luggage in the helicopter and Mokuba and Seto entered the huge machine.

Hours later, Mokuba and Seto had engaged in conversation. "Where are we staying again?" Mokuba asked, yawning a bit.

Seto responded quickly, "Raging Suns Hotel. It appears that there is another tournament happening at the Hotel as well as the Magic and Wizards tournament. A tournament for a game we have yet to learn about." He explained his voice serious. "I believe it is called Beyblade."

"I've played it before," Mokuba commented. After another yawn, he spoke once more. "It's hard though because you have to aim just right. But the game itself doesn't require much strategy after that. But the energy in the bladers and in yourself make you think. It's exhilarating!" 

Seto nodded, letting the silence fall into the helicopter. After about another fifteen minutes, he caught sight of the graph on his dash (a/n: or whatever those things are called in helicopters) showing that they were now in Germany.

"We're almost there." He said to Mokuba, who was nearly asleep. The young boy nodded, then woke himself up the rest of the way and waited patiently.

~*~

The city lights awed Yugi. Though they weren't as pretty or flashy as the ones back in Japan, the lights gave off an old British feeling. The streets were wider then the types he was use to and the buildings were brick and reminded him of a British town.

//What is with the place? It looks older then yours but newer then mine// Yami asked though the mind link.

/It's Germany, located in Europe. I don't know why it looks the way it does though/ Yugi replied. /But I like it. It has a cozy feeling to it/

Jounouchi followed quickly and Anzu after him. "I wonder where the Hotel is." The blonde pondered aloud. Anzu growled, "Well if somebody wouldn't have lost the map!" 

Jounouchi had been holding the map and had lost it. His friends made him carry all their things as punishment.

The honey-eyed boy rounded a corner quickly to get away from Anzu and suddenly the sound of baggage dropping was heard. Jou had run straight into a rare hunter!

Clegar, the said Rare Hunter, had also fallen. But seeing that his prey was weak he quickly got into action and pulled out a switchblade. He pressed it against Jou's skin, though not hard enough to break the skin.

"Let him go!" Yugi shouted as he rushed for his friend. But another Rare Hunter, Slegar, kicked Yugi away. When Yugi hit the ground, he was kicked several more times. The last Rare Hunter, Glegar, grabbed Anzu from behind and put her in a headlock. 

As Yami was about to save his aibou and take his body, he heard a shout.

"LET IT RIP!!!!" 

A beyblade flew right above Clegar's hand, and it ripped up his skin. He howled in pain and dropped the knife and blood came from the deep wound. Two more beyblades were released and they hit Slegar on the groin, sending him sailing to the ground in pain. Glegar was hit in the head, and was sent flying into a wall. They all got up anyways and began running away.

Yugi wasted not time in running to his best friend's aide. Anzu kneeled in front of the blonde. "Jou!"

But Jou focused himself on his saviors. "Thanks man! I owe ya'll one!"

A boy with greasy black hair in a ponytail stepped forward. He was dressed in a red vest over a yellow top and had on regular jeans with tenni-shoes. "No problem! I'm Kinomiya Takao!" 

The others stepped forward and introductions were made. But Yami, whom was in his soulroom, was deep in thought. 'What are the Rare Hunters doing here? I though they were defeated when we beat Malik. Something is wrong here. Very wrong.'

~*~

"Whoa! Glad you guys are staying here! We were lost!" Anzu exclaimed as she strained her neck to look up at the building the whole way. They had all made it to the Raging Suns Hotel. The BladeBreakers (whom I'm going to call BB) had showed them where it was since they too were staying there. Max nodded sheepishly. "Come on!" 

They all walked in, talking about this and that. They then all went to bed.

~*~

Seto stepped out of his helicopter and watched as his brother breathed in the German air. The young boy then looked at his brother, waiting for instructions.

"We'll go to the room first and empty or luggage. Then we'll eat our breakfast and then you can go to bed. Mokuba nodded drowsily. "Stupid Time Zone." According to his watch, which was still set to their departure point from America, where they had been before he due to opening KaibaLand in America, it was 10: 40 PM. But now in Germany, it was 7: 40 AM. 

"Well if it's too late for 'going to bed', I think I'll skip breakfast and take a nap." Mokuba joked grumpily.

Seto shook his head. "No. You have to adjust to the Time Zone." Seto pulled his and his brother's luggage from the helicopter and Mokuba groggily grabbed the big metal briefcase.

They walked downstairs like that, since there was no elevator to the roof like there was in the airports.

They walked to the Check-In counter and got their keys and then went back up to the Hotel room. Seto put all the luggage onto one of the beds and took out a folder from the suitcase after he took it from Mokuba.

The young Kaiba sighed and collapsed on the bed. Seto rolled his eyes. "Fine Mokuba." He replied lightly. "But only for today." Then he grabbed his laptop and headed downstairs. He wasn't tired at all, and plus he hadn't been sleeping well so he couldn't have fallen asleep even if he wanted to.

He had been up all night and day working on holograms and programs and a couple of presentations for the meetings he had to attend now that he was in Germany. There were always two reasons why he went to a tournament, and the stress from both of them was what was keeping him from sleeping.

He went into the lobby and put his things down on an empty coffee table that was surrounded by empty couches. He got some coffee and Danish from a machine and went back to his work. He needed the caffeine.

He went back and forth between his computer and his documents and felt completely drained only after an hour. He wasn't even halfway done, and that just made him frustrated.

He spread himself over the empty couch and looked straight ahead at the darkness his closed eyelids gave. 

But he couldn't fall asleep.

~*~

Kai was the first person up—like usual—and he got up from his bed. He blinked a couple of times to get away from all the sleepiness he had in his eyes and then stood up and trailed off into the bathroom.

He took a shower and then got dressed into his regular clothes and brushed his teeth and hair. After giving his hair the 'Kai' hairdo, he exited the bathroom and noted that the rest of the team was still asleep. 

He could hear Takao's snoring from the other room and had to contain himself as to not roll his eyes. 

They had been there for a month due to the fact that Mr. Dickenson had made some arrangement mistakes. He thought the tournament had been scheduled a month earlier, since the other tournament was taking place. 'The Magic and Wizards tournament,' Kai thought. So the BBs had been stuck in Germany a month longer then any of the other bladers. But at least they got use to the Time Zone before anyone else.

He quickly grabbed a medium-sized book and exited the room.

He took the stairs instead of the elevator to get downstairs, something he had been doing for the month. 

He reached the lobby about ten minutes later and found that due to the time, 10: 45 AM, the place was crowded with people who had to get their work done.

All Kai wanted to do was read. But the place was crowded, he knew it would be difficult to get a place to sit.

As he looked around, he noticed that there was one section nobody was sitting. A man with brown hair and sharp eyes was lying on a couch. He looked to be sleeping, and there were papers and folders all over the coffee table in the middle of that section. A laptop was halfway opened and was still on. 

Kai shrugged and went to sit down. He wasn't afraid. He took a seat on a recliner looking chair to the right of the man and opened his book. 

~*~

Yugi awoke and yawned. He watched as his transparent Yami looked out the window and onto the German streets below.

"What's up Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi asked, crawling to the edge of the bed and then lying down on his chest, his arms hanging over the edge. He yawned again.

Yami looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "Nothing Yugi. Everyone is still asleep, I believe. But it is about 11:00 in the morning, so you may want to get up." 

Yugi scrambled out of bed. "Are you serious?!" he nearly shouted. "But we didn't stay up that late yesterday!"

Yami chuckled. "Is one in the morning not late aibou? I believe you were the one who fell asleep first." He saw his hikari blush and so he smiled kindly. "How about we go down to the lobby to see if your new friends are there?" 

Yugi nodded. "Yeah!" he got up and put on his battle city attire, except without the coat. It was a pretty hot day.

He closed the door silently behind him and then began walking towards the elevator. He got in and just as the door began sliding close, someone shouted, "hold it open!"

Yugi quickly pressed the door open button and also grabbed the edge of the door and stopped it. It slid back and Yugi could see Rei running for the door.

He made it just as it shut close again. "Whew!" he leaned over and breathed. "Thanks Yugi!"

Yugi smiled. "No problem!" he stretched a bit and then looked at the Chinese boy. "So…what's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm heading for the lobby. Kai is always down there since he always wakes up before any of us. Though this is the latest I've ever slept in. Then again we were up till one in the morning." He laughed. "So, what about you?"

"Mou Hitori no Boku wanted to see…" Yugi trailed off suddenly, an embarrassed look on his face. 

"Mou Hitori no Boku?" Rei repeated, slightly suspicious. Yugi shook his head. "No. Nothing…forget it." He smiled sheepishly.

Rei watched Yugi for a moment, but the sound of the elevator reaching its destination came on and the doors opened.

Rei looked around. "There he is!" he said, grabbing hold of Yugi's arm. The elevator scene was soon forgotten as Rei pulled Yugi along with him to the section Kai was.

But as they neared there, Yugi suddenly saw Seto lying on the couch. With worry over his face, he ran just as fast as Rei to get to his 'friend's' side. 

"Kaiba!" he cried. Seto's eyes popped open. "Thank you Yugi. I'm now going to be deaf for the rest of my life." He said monotoned.

But Yugi smiled. "Sorry. So…why are you sleeping down here? When did you get here? How'd you get here? Where have you been the past couple of months? Are you OK?!" he asked in one breath.

Seto sat up. He glanced at his work and mentally growled in frustration. "I wasn't sleeping, I was resting. I got here this morning, and in my helicopter. I've been in America for the last few months. And I was OK until you showed up." He replied, pacing his voice.

Yugi laughed. "Good, I suppose. Where's Mokuba? I haven't seen him." 

"Sleeping in the room. 4488, I believe. Now what do you want? I have work to do." Seto's change in personality made Yugi a little uncomfortable.

"Nothing. I'm just kinda bored." The younger one said defensively as he sat next to the CEO. "Oh! Kai! Rei! This is Seto Kaiba! Kaiba, this is Kon Rei and Hiwitari Kai."

"I'm not interested in meeting some of your loser friends Yugi." Seto said with a sigh. He opened his laptop all the way and looked at the screen. "83%, 45%, 65.545%…" he trailed off as he looked at a sheet of paper then back to his computer.

"Shit! I can't believe it!" he cursed as he reached for a folder and began looking for a paper.

"Need help?" Yugi asked. Kai had gone back to his book and Rei had walked over to them.

Seto, forgetting about being invincible for a bit, nodded. "Yeah, whatever."

"With what?" Rei asked.

Seto rummaged through another folder and then took two stacks of papers from it that were in rubber bands. "I need you to go through these. Any of them that don't have the numbers 4513672389436 are to be separated from those piles." Seto answered as if he was a machine.

Yugi sweatdropped. "Perhaps you can write that down?" he requested.

So Seto wrote it down and the three of them worked or about another hour.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi sighed as he watched Jou and Takao engage into another food. He had long since given up with helping Seto with his work, for it had gotten very difficult. Last time he saw Seto, which was about three hors ago, he had been so engrossed in his work that he didn't even know they left.

'Probably doesn't even remember that we helped, either.' Yugi thought. He hated to see Seto so interested in his work. It made him look like a machine, and that was a scary thing to see. 

'Poor Mokuba has probably seen in plenty of times.' He focused his attention now towards Kyouju, whom was sitting beside him talking with his computer. 

"So…you're saying that a bitbeast is in there?" Yugi asked, not really interested.

"Yep! I'm as real as can be!" Dizzy shot out. 

Kyouju rolled his eyes. But his attention suddenly flew above the laptop as Kai and Rei walked in, both completely alert and stiff. 

"Woah! What happened to you guys?!" Jou asked, catching Takao's attention as well. 

Kai looked away and ignored him. Rei glanced at Kai before speaking, "We were attacked."

~*~

After finishing up his work hours after Yugi had left and Rei and Kai left together, Seto returned to his room. 

He opened the door and discovered his little brother eating a grilled cheese sandwich as he watched television. There wasn't much on except for a few German stations. Mokuba was watching a soap opera, and was following it with little interest.

"So when did you wake up, lazy-bum?" Seto teased. Mokuba stuck out his tongue, that was filled with food, at his brother and then swallowed the food. He laughed at his brother's emotionless face that came from what Mokuba had done. "About an hour ago. I'm still pretty tired." He admitted.

"What are you watching?" the brunette packed all his work into his bag and then zipped it up. Mokuba took another bite before responding. "Uh so~ opra." 

"Swallow before you answer next time Mokuba." Seto warned. Mokuba nodded undaunted. He swallowed.

"So, how about you? What have you been doing since I was asleep?" 

Seto sat on the couch and watched the TV with no interest. "I've been in the lobby working on my presentations. And I'm planning on getting my presentations done before the tournament so I won't have to worry much. Other then that, nothing."

Mokuba had somewhat tuned Seto out by now. "Ok."

The older one stood up. "I think I'll go back downstairs. Perhaps watch a movie on DVD. Anyways, you should probably get out and do something other then watch TV. Go swimming, or take a tour of the Hotel, I don't really care whatever you choose." 

Mokuba rolled his eyes and finished off his sandwich just as his brother left the room. He got up and smoothed out his wrinkled clothing then he too exited the room.

He caught up with his brother and after a bit of persuasion, it was agreed to go downstairs and get some dinner and desert and then go watch a movie in the room.

~*~

"ATTACK?!" the group shouted in unison. 

Rei was not surprised by their concern. Anzu was the first to ask, "Are you guys OK? You weren't hurt?"

Rei shook his head. "Luckily Kai saw it coming. Here, I'll start from the beginning…"

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Rei waved goodbye to Yugi and then sat on a couch close to Kai. "I'm bored." He complained. Kai ignored him, so Rei lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling. 

A long moment passed, Rei couldn't tell how long, until Kai finally put down his book and waited for Rei to notice. 

Rei noticed right away, from hearing the book shut. "Done?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Kai nodded.

This was the daily ritual. Kai would go down to the lobby and read, and Rei would go down there and join him until Kai was done reading. Then the two would go for a run and then practice their beyblading. Afterwards, when the two were tired, they would take the stairs and head back up to the Hotel room and find that the others were awake and watching TV. The day continued however the others planned or anything else.

Rei got up and stretched and Kai stood up loosely then regained himself. The noticed Seto still busily entranced in his work so they both left him.

They headed for the park that was only three blocks away and together they jogged around the one-mile park three times. After the three miles had been run, they weakly walked to the abandoned warehouse they had found. 

The warehouse was a good place for training. Since it was abandoned, things and trinkets were scattered everywhere, some even lined up as if they had been placed that way. So Kai and Rei would knock things down and then do a beybattle just for the heck of it.

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

"We were walking back to the Hotel. Suddenly, out of nowhere, some people tried to jump us…"

~*~ Flashback ~*~

"Rei." Kai whispered with seriousness in his voice. "Be on your guard."

Rei nodded, trusting his friend. Just then, two Rare Hunters ran from behind them. Rei was able to dodge one, but he was a little too late, and the guy took hold of his ponytail-thingie. Rei was pulled back and fell to the ground with a cry.

Kai was grabbed at the wrist and someone slammed him into the ground. He cried out in pain but remained alert and active. He shot up from it and tripped the guy. 

Rei, whose hair was still held on to, tumbled to the guy and kicked him in the family jewels. The man groaned painfully and fell to the ground with pain twisted in his face.

Rei smirked and Kai knocked the guy who had attack him out. "Come on!" he shouted, then took off running quickly.

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

"I'm just glad you guys are all right!" Max exclaimed. Yugi nodded in agreement. "But…what were they wearing?"

Kai seemed a little surprised at his question. "Very dark purple robes—almost black. It had an eye at the top of the hood." He explained. "Why?"

Yugi-tachi looked at each other. Each had their own thoughts in their minds, but none were spoken. "Just curious." Yugi responded.

Kai watched the short boy with suspicion. Rei glanced at him, thinking of the even in the elevator that morning.

Max decided to break the ice. "Ok, come on people! Let's see what they're serving for lunch! We haven't eaten yet!" 

~*~

They headed downstairs, each with their own group. Yugi and Jou had a serious look on their faces, and Anzu was deep in thought. 

Rei and Kai were still thinking of what had happened only an hour before, and Takao and Kyouju and Max were talking amongst themselves about what they were to order and about the tournament that was taking place very soon.

They decided on eating in the Hotel, since they didn't feel like getting jumped. Since it was between lunch and dinner, and people had a lot of plans and activities, everyone they went was full. 

So, after deciding on just getting a snack or something small, they headed for a café on the other side of the Hotel, since it was likely to be less crowded. 

"YUGI!!" an excited cry startled said boy and he looked to his left just in time to be hugged by Mokuba.

Yugi laughed warm-heartily as he hugged back while Jou laughed and Anzu kneeled so the young boy could hug her next. Which is what he did.

"Mokuba! How are you!? It's been awhile!" Anzu exclaimed. "We've missed you!"

Mokuba, after brushing Jou off and getting a laugh from everyone, stood up straight. "I'm doing just fine!" then he turned to the BBs. "New friends of yours?" he asked politely.

"Yeah! Theses are the BladeBreakers!" he introduced each one of them to him and then Mokuba nodded a greeting. 

"So, are you going to be in the tournament?" Jou asked, teasing him a bit. Mokuba shook his head. "No, I'm not. Niisama was way too busy with his presentations and holograms and KaibaLand, so I couldn't bother him and ask. But now that he is relaxing a bit, we're watching a movie together! Well, we were, but I'm ordering the snack, so Seto is going through files. He is sitting down over there." He pointed his thumb out to the section. "Well, I'll see you around!" Mokuba rushed away to the counter and Yugi turned to the group.

"How about we go say hi?" he asked. Jou immediately shook his head. "Hell no Yugi! You know how much he hates me!"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Big deal. Nearly everybody you meet begins to hate you in one way or another."

Jou ignored her. 

"Come on." Anzu took hold of Jou and pushed him after Yugi, whom was already heading for the table. The female looked back at the BBs. "You guys can come if you like. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." 

Rei didn't even wait for the others as he sped up to greet the person he had met earlier. Kai followed after, not that quickly, and Takao and the others followed uncertainly.

When they found them, Seto and Jou were in a verbal argument. 

"Leave me alone puppy." Seto said sternly.

"Don't call me a puppy princess." Jou shot back.

"Does someone need to go to the pound?" Seto wasn't really getting into the argument. He just said them without much interest. Programming some things on his laptop sidetracked him.

"Kaiba." Jou warned. "Stop being an ass."

"I'd rather be eaten alive by red ants." Seto closed his laptop. 

"And I think that you both should stop arguing." Mokuba snapped, putting down a cup of coffee for Seto and some Sprite for himself.

Seto did not answer, as if he was listening to his brother. Jou crossed his arms. He grumbled, then whispered to Yugi, "Told ya he hates me."

Yugi smiled contently. He actually missed Jou and Seto fighting over nothing. But the next thing Mokuba said shocked him and Seto.

"Why don't you all come over to room 4488 and watch the movie with us. Seto can hook up the laptop to the TV and we can all watch it." The young boy asked. Seto looked sharply at his little brother, but the young boy brushed him off. Jou smirked. "Sure Mokuba. I'd love to." He looked at Seto with a smug grin, and Seto glared at him.

"Fine. But if you must know then it is a rated R movie." He picked up his coffee and took a drink. "If it's rated R, then why is Mokuba watching it! He's eleven, not seventeen!" Anzu exclaimed with disapproval.

Mokuba rolled his eyes and then glared at Anzu. "Niisama says that I'm old enough to watch something like this. Besides, it's not a scary movie or anything. Its not like it has any sex scene. And from what I read on the box cover, only violence is where the rating comes from." He looked at his older brother, who gave him some puppy-dog eyes. "So…how about seven Niisama. Then they have plenty of time to go to bed afterwards."

Seto nodded. "Whatever." He began to walk away, leaving Mokuba behind. Mokuba grabbed the laptop and his Sprite and skipped off after his brother. "Room 4488!!" he called after him.

Takao crossed his arms. "Well…that was interesting." He said sarcastically. Jou nodded the same way. "He's a bitch."

Anzu smacked him. "Not true Jounouchi!" she scolded. "He's a strong person for himself and his brother! Besides, he's stressed out, couldn't you tell?!"

Jou cupped his chin. "Yeah, well, now that you mentioned it…" he trailed off. Then he looked at the brunette with a glare. "He's still a bitch." Anzu shrieked with displeasure and threw her hands to the air. "You're a bitch Jou! A perverted bitch!" and then she stalked away.

"Jeez, what flew up her ass?" Jou mumbled. Yugi rolled his eyes. He turned towards the BBs. "Sorry about that. Kaiba isn't one for conversations, though he does do arguments. Anyways, I'm sure that you all can meet him better if we go to the movie. Besides, Mokuba would be disappointed."

Rei nodded. "Sure, we can go. Well…Kyouju is a little faint at the sight of blood, so I'm sure that he'll just hang out around the Hotel. But the rest of us would be glad to come!"

"Yeah, and that Mokuba kid is a good person. Hard to believe that they're brothers. What happened to them anyways?" Takao asked.

Yugi turned away, clutching his puzzle. "It's…not my place to tell you. You'll have to find out for yourselves. Maybe you can ask them tonight." Then he began walking away. "I'll meet you guys there! I, uh, need to ask Kaiba something!"

As they watched him leave, Anzu turned towards the BBs. "So…um…" she smiled, "Let's eat!"

~*~

Yugi walked down the halls, a transparent Yami right next to him, floating with his legs crossed. "So…what did you want to ask?" Yugi asked his dark.

Yami's eyes went cross and his thoughtful lips turned into a frown. "He seemed out of place today. He barely noticed that you were helping him with his work, and he wasn't really arguing that much with Jou. Anzu could tell and said that he was stressed, and though I agree with her, I want to find out why."

Yugi nodded and went back to walking.

~*~

Mokuba jumped onto the couch and watched his brother connect the lines for the DVD. It was an American movie, but it had Japanese dubbed. Every single line was made as it was for the Americans. 

About a minute later, Seto returned from behind the huge TV. He went over to his laptop and entered the DVD in. 

"GLADIATOR is what its called, right Niisama?" Mokuba asked. Seto nodded and clicked a few buttons. Seeing the TV showing what was on the laptop, he blinked a few times and then sat on a recliner. 

The room was a large room. It had two bathrooms and three rooms. As you came upon the door that said 4488, you would open the door and come to a very small room with one door on the right and one right in front of you. The door on the right was the bedroom, which was huge. It had two beds and two dressers and one desk and then a night table on each side of the beds. Then you would see two doors. One would lead to the private bathroom, which had a bath and shower and a long sink area. The other would lead to the room that the small room with two doors had behind the door that was in front of you. The 'living room/party room' was rather large, with three couches and a coffee table. Then there were two recliners, one separating the first couch from the second and the second recliner separating the second couch from the third. It had its own sink and bucket for champagne, since this type of room was for parties.

A knock came from the door and Mokuba yelled through the door to come in. 

Yugi, somewhat shy, came through the door. "Hey Mokuba, hey Kaiba."

"Cut the crap Yugi." Seto snapped. "What do you want?" Yugi was rather surprised by the outburst, but expected it somewhat. "Mou Hitori no Boku would like to speak to you…" Yugi was about to go on, but Yami took over.

Seto noticed the change. "Yes Pharaoh?" he spat.

Yami was not happy with the tone of voice. "I want to know if you are stressed or not, and if so, then why. I also want to know…" he chuckled. "How much violence does this movie contain?"

If Seto weren't so different from a regular person, he would have animefell right then and there. Mokuba did though. 

"A lot of violence." Seto closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "And I'm not stressed, just annoyed. I have a lot of meetings to prepare for…and I can't stop thinking about the tournament."

"What type of meetings?" Yami took a seat on an empty couch. 

"I have a lot of meetings. Two are going to decide if I'm suitable to keep the company. Four or five of them are business deals. The rest are just because my employees wanted everything to be Hell and beyond." He rubbed his eyes. 

Mokuba saw this and went to the room. Yami watched him leave, just because he had nothing to say.

"And now they want me to relax. Ptf, yeah right." He said bitterly. 

Mokuba returned to the room with a bottle of aspirin.

~*~

Takao patted his stomach. "My word! I've never eaten so much food in my life!" 

Max poked him. "And hopefully you'll get a huge stomachache and realize not to do that again. Then next time Kai can have some money left over." He teased.

Kai crossed his arms and leaned backwards more. He shrugged.

"I still think Jou ate more." Anzu had placed her elbows on the table, watching Jou finish drinking the last of the pitcher of Coke. "And to think Shizuka and him agreed for a diet." He amused herself.

Jou ignored her and looked at his watch. "Woah! It's almost seven! And man oh man do I have to use the jon(the toilet)!" he yelped. Anzu gave out a sigh and buried her head into her arms. "I should have gone with Yugi."

The rest of the group laughed. Then Kai stood up. "We should probably get going. I'm interested in the movie that the brothers said they were going to watch."

Rei stood up also. "I agree." As he and Kai got out of the table and waited for the others, Kyouju shook his head furiously. "Have fun! I'm staying down here!" another laugh came from that. Suddenly Dizzy spoke up. "I'll keep him company guys!" 

And so, five minutes later, everyone had done what they needed and were heading to the room. 

Anzu took hold of Jou's arm and held it up so she could see the watch. She shrieked. "It's six fifty-nine!"

"So what's wrong? We'll be a couple of minutes later, no big deal." Takao shrugged.

Anzu and Jou shook their heads. "No way! When Kaiba says that something is going to start at a specific time, he means it!" and so now they all were rushing to room 4488.

~*~

Seto clicked one button on the laptop and suddenly the screen lit up with a 'Feature Presentation'. 

Suddenly, the door flew open and in stumbled Anzu, holding onto Jou's wrist and the BBs followed behind very close.

"About time you guys got here." A stern but light voice said. They saw 'Yugi' sitting on one of the couches and Mokuba sitting on his brother's lap. 

"Sorry about that!" Max said. "You see, we had to pay for Takao and Jou's eating habits." 

Yami laughed. "I see. Excuse excepted." And so everyone filed into the room and found a place to sit by the time the first Viking came out.

Seto sat on one recliner; Kai took the other recliner and the others just placed themselves out as they pleased.

Seto suddenly became very tired. His eyelids were drooping slowly and his head was dipping low. Right when Maximus told Quintus 'Strength and Honor', Seto was in a deep sleep.

The restless nights had finally caught up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

SO: Due to ff . net's system, Yami's mindlink speech will be #talk#

Chapter 3

It's been awhile

"?!"

What would have thought that something so natural could be a memory beyond?

"…"

Back then, it came easy

"What do you mean, 'back then'?"

"Seto? Niisama?_"_

Everyone use to be waiting for you

"That was a long time ago"

"Kaiba? Kaiba?!_"_

You could get by with a beating

"…"

Everything is different now. Don't go changing

"'Different?' 'Changing'?"

"NIISAMA!_"_

Seto's eyes opened; his body trembling. When he noticed the credits rolling and all faces up in his, he relaxed a bit. "Hmm…?"

"You talk in your sleep." Jou said matter-of-factly. "Weird things too. Don't make no sense."

Seto turned to Mokuba, who nodded. "You were asking questions and other things!"

"What exactly did I say?"

Kai spoke up since the others forgot. "'What came easy?' and 'that was a long time ago'."

Seto remained silent, thinking of his dream. "What," he asked after awhile, "time is it?"

Jou looked at his watch. "About ten."

Seto's eyes went wide. "Dammit! I have a meeting in nine hours!" he jumped off the recliner and to his own laptop. "Shit!" he cursed.

"Why the rush Kaiba?" 'Yugi' asked. Only the Yugi-tachi and the Kaiba's knew that Yugi had turned into Yami.

"Shut it Pharaoh!" the older Kaiba snapped. His rushing figure made everyone give up on him. Suddenly Anzu had an idea. "Well…perhaps Mokuba could stay with us so you can work without worry." She recommended. Seto nodded, not really paying attention.

.....................................................................................................................................

Mokuba spread out his blankets over the bed that was in Anzu's room. The friends had rented two rooms that had a door between them.

"All set Mokuba?" Anzu asked, coming out from the bathroom with an oversized shirt and girl boxer shorts on. Mokuba nodded and pulled on the sleeve of his flannel shirt for comfort and then lay back down. He sighed rather loudly.

Anzu frowned. "Mokuba…" her frown turned into a light smile. "He might be uptight right now, but it will only last until the tournament, which starts next week." She got into bed and snuggled herself into the covers. "If anything," she went on, "he'll get aggravated at his work and will walk away and then have time to do all sorts of things with you. And other things that will make him more relaxed so we won't have to worry about him!"

Mokuba smiled. "Yeah! Thanks Anzu!" he too snuggled into the covers and the two soon fell asleep.

.........................................................................................................................................

Takao had met up with Kyouju down in the lobby. He had been talking to Dizzy and e-mailing Mr. Dickenson.

"So…" Takao trailed off. The movie had saddened him, so it was hard to speak with the right words. "What's up?"

Kyouju looked up from his laptop. "Nothing Takao. Why do you ask?"

Takao sweatdropped. "Because I'm trying to start a conversation here!" he growled, not affected by the movie anymore.

"Well maybe you should go to bed instead of talk. You know how late it is? And what about that tournament of yours? You have to rest up for that!"

"Yeah, yeah," Takao grumbled, "don't bite my head off."

...................................................................................................................

Seto looked up from his work for a second and relaxed when he saw no one there to bother him.

Suddenly, the windows snapped opened. Seto jumped up, alert, and ran to the windows to close them. But when he reached them, he noticed they were still closed. He put his hands on the cold glass just to make sure, but they were indeed close. Suspiciously, but thinking it was from working too hard, Seto sat in a chair by the table and relaxed a bit.

After a moment of breathing to calm himself down, Seto's vision began to get blurry. He choked on one of his own breaths and began coughing violently. He struggled to breathe and then he fell to the floor. He struggled to get himself up, gasping for breath and energy, and he suddenly was able to regain most of his senses.

He saw a man in the shadows, though visible, with a gas mask on and that was when Seto realized it.

'I was gassed. But with what?' he thought desperately.

Despite his body's weakness and his brain coming close and his senses' protests, he sprang to life and tried to get the person.

He followed the man out the door and through the halls, coughing and swaying violently all the way. Beads of sweat continued to roll down his face.

After a few minutes of running, Seto fell to his knees, holding his stomach and leaning over. He breathed in and out as best he could, but it hurt to breathe and was difficult too.

His vision blurred again and he closed his eyes; the pain swept through his body.

He suddenly was able to regain some of his senses again and began following the hall in the direction he though the man had gone. His vision was swimming dangerously, and he had to stop and catch his breath and lean on the walls for support.

Suddenly, after walking for awhile, a door creaked and Seto noticed that it was still ajar. He stumbled a bit as he walked in.

An immense pain soared through the back of his head and everything went black.

.............................................................................................................................

The next morning, Yugi awoke to Jou's talking. He was mumbling in his sleep about food.

Yugi grumbled a bit. /Yami?/

#Yes Yugi?# Yami responded.

/How was the movie?/

Yami chuckled. #Excellent. Greatly directed and an ingenious script!!#

Yugi smiled, still not fully awake, and got up. He walked into the bathroom and took a shower and then his hygienic things. Afterwards, he exited the bathroom and came to a fully awake Jou.

"What's up?" Yugi asked.

Jou shrugged. "I dunno." He mumbled.

"Hey…the tournament starts next week…but I think that the Beyblading Tournament is today!" Yugi exclaimed. "Let's go root the BladeBreakers on!"

So Jou got up and got ready while Yugi spoke to Yami about this and that. Half an hour later, both were heading out the door.

The two went next door and knocked on Anzu's door and soon came face to face with a greened masked Anzu.

Jou screamed.

Anzu's eyes widened and she slammed the door. Yugi jumped. Soon the door opened again and Mokuba was there. He was laughing and then went to go sit on his bed, still laughing.

"Come in!" he said.

Yugi and Jou sheepishly entered the room and found Anzu had locked herself in the bathroom. Yugi turned to Mokuba. "What's with her?" he asked.

Mokuba shrugged. "I think it was the mask. I laughed the first time I saw it, and she laughed too. But then I began making fun of her and she got mad and was about to throw me out of the room but I stopped."

Jou laughed and positioned himself next to the young Kaiba. He and Yugi and Mokuba waited for about five minutes until Anzu reappeared from the bathroom, mask free. Her arms were crossed but her face was soft and silky.

Yugi smiled. "Come on Anzu! We're going to go watch Takao and the others in the Beyblading Tournament."

Anzu nodded. She grabbed her purse, "So, Mokuba, you coming?" she asked.

"Sure!" the young boy exclaimed.

................................................................................................................................

"I'm proud to introduce to you one of the greatest teams in the world: The BladeBreakers!"

Takao and Max, followed by Rei and Kai, walked onto the platform that would lift them up. As soon as the team name was spoken, the platform was rising.

The crowd's cheers started just as their heads showed.

Takao smiled smugly. "This tournament is going to be so easy!"

Max and Rei gave a grin while Kai gave a confident smile. They all turned towards the teams that they were to Blade against.

"First off, let me introduce to you the teams! The one and only, the BladeBreakers!" the announcer shouted. The BBs waved and smiled.

"There's Yugi! And Anzu and Jou and Mokuba!" Takao exclaimed, giving each of them an extra wave.

"And also, The AllStarz!" the crowd cheered, "The White Tigers!" a larger cheer. "The Physics! The Demolition Boys! The Cowboys! The Germanium! And the Majestics!"

Yugi put his hands together and he let out a yell, "Go BladeBreakers!"

#Interesting…I might come to like this game.# Yami said in the mind link. Yugi chuckled. /You're good at every game you play Mou Hitori no Boku/ he responded. /King of Games? Don't forget that/

It was Yami's turn to chuckle.

"First match! BladeBreakers versus The Germanium!" the announcer said. "Rules are as follow. This shall be a two out of three match. There will be no time-limit until the third match, if any. Time limit will be five minutes. You do not get two chances to beybattle. Teams, please select three players and a substitute. The first two battles will happen today, and if a tie is at the end, a third match will be the following day."

The BladeBreakers huddled together as did The Germanium.

"Ok, we got Max as first, Kai as Second, and Takao as substitute." Kyouju explained. "Go get 'em!"

"OK! The team players have been selected! First will be Max against Dedrick! Then there will be Kai against Kasch. And, in case, of tie, Takao verses Reinhard!" the announcer said.

.....................................................................................................................

Max and Dedrick walked towards each other. A smirk came across Max's lips. "I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this battle." he said.

Dedrick nodded, a smirk on his lips as well. "Well, let's go." he said.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!" the two shouted, releasing their blades.

Dracil spun moderately, while Dedrick's blade, Theodoric, spun quickly. Yet, it couldn't really get under Dracil's defense.

Dedrick smirked, "Get ready for this you fool!" he shouted. "Go! Theodoric!"

Suddenly a bit beast came from within the blade and a ruler sitting on a throne rose up from his throne with a rod outstretched. It was clearly something that had never really been displayed within a bit beast.

Even Max was in awe. But he quickly recovered, "Go! Dracil! Go on the offensive!"

Max's blade spun around the outside of the ring, then turned its defense into offense when it attacked Theodoric.

To the audience, the blades were attacking each other. To experienced bladers, the bit beasts were attacking.

And yet the Yugi-tachi could see it. They were in awe.

#My Ra, it's amazing…# was all Yami could say.

Yugi nodded with his eyes wide. He couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Go Max!" they heard Mokuba shout very loudly. It took some of the people in the crowd out of their daydream.

Max looked into the crowd and a smile was on his face. "Yeah!" he shouted. His eyes narrowed, but he was playful. "Ok Dracil! Let's show Mokuba what you can do!" he instructed his bit beast. 'He needs it, I mean, with his brother so busy…' he spoke to Dracil in his mind.

Dracil seemed to understand and it nodded as it tried to attack Theodoric. The human-look-a-like bit beast stuck his hand out with the rod. Dedrick laughed. "Do you know what my name means Max?" he scornfully chuckled, "It means Ruler of the People!"

And with that, Theodoric sent a huge wave of energy at Dracil. Dracil groaned and fell, and the beyblade began to wobble a bit.

"Come one Dracil!" Max shouted. Encouragement was yelled from his new friends and his team, and it made him smile.

Suddenly, Dracil rose up and was able to knock the rod from the human-look-a-like bit beast.

Dedrick's eyes widened. "Impossible!" he shouted. Suddenly, the beyblade began wobbling quickly and it soon fell, completely still.

Max's beyblade flew to his hand, and he caught it. "Yeah!" he shouted, jumping up. His team ran to him, saying things along the line of 'good beybattle' and 'that was an awesome move'.

Max just laughed and accepted the praise.

.................................................................................................................................

Kai narrowed his eyes at Kasch. "So, you're the famous Kai Hiwitari?" Kasch mocked.

Kai ignored him and set his beyblade on the ripper (yeah, I forgot what they were called) and stuck the cord in.

Kasch mimicked his movements and soon the two were glaring at each other, Kai with a frown and Kasch with a smirk.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" they shouted in unison, letting their beyblades fall into the ring.

"Dranzer! Get on the defensive!" Kai shouted as soon as Kasch's blade, Heller, spun round and began going for offensive.

"Don't think so fool!" Kasch shouted as he made Heller follow Kai's every movement.

"Dranzer! Show him who's boss!" Kai yelled. A phoenix appeared before everyone, and the people who had seen Max's bit beast were even more amazed by this one.

Kasch once again just smirked. "HELLER!" he shouted. A sun appeared from his beyblade and it suddenly opened its eyes. It grew hands and arms and legs and soon the sun took on the shape of a beautiful women curled in a ball. The ball uncurled and the woman was expose. (Yeah, Heller is actually a guy's name, but it sounds like a women's name right?)

The sun women outstretched her arms and her hand was flat upwards. Her finger's curled together except for her thumb and index finger. Suddenly, a huge glow appeared on her finger.

Kai opened his eyes a bit. It was too bright. Everything had been too bright ever since he called his bit beast out. Through the harsh light he could see the silhouette of a women. "Shit!" he shouted. "Dranzer! Attack!" he shouted.

Kai prayed to whatever god would listen to him that he wouldn't fail this one for the team.

Kasch was laughing with his hands on his hips and a smug grin on his face. "Too bright for you Kai?"

Practically everyone in the audience couldn't see what was going on.

Suddenly, the light increased. Even Kasch, who had specially made contacts on to protect him from his own bit beast's light, had to squint into everything. If anyone dared to look, their vision could be damaged.

When the light cleared away, they could see that both beyblades had stopped spinning and were lying on the ground, looking practically unwanted.

"And we have a tie!" the announcer shouted. Kai and Kasch both picked up their beyblades and glared at each other. Kai walked towards his team, but instead of speaking to them, he just went through the door to the lockers.

His team followed him. "Hey Kai, no need to feel so bummed out." Takao said, giving Kai a pat on the back.

Kai practically ripped Takao's arm from its socket when he pulled it off his back with a deep growl. Takao walked away to his locker, rubbing his arm.

"Takao! Max! Kai! Rei! Kyouju!" a voice settled into the room. They all looked to see Mokuba and Yugi and Anzu and Jou running in.

"Hey! Thanks for rooting me on!" Max said instantly. "It really helped me out."

"No problem." Mokuba smiled. He sat on a bench that was placed in there and Max joined him. The two were instant friends, that was a definite fact.

Jou walked to Rei. "Why aren't you going to be competing?" he asked.

Rei looked up sheepishly. "Well, tomorrow is Takao's battle, right? But I am going to have a tough battle of my own in the end, so I need all the rest I can get."

Jou chuckled. "Yeah, I know how that goes." he said, though he did not elaborate.

Yugi and Anzu walked to Kai. "Hey, you ok?" Anzu asked.

Kai nodded, "I'm perfectly fine." He looked away, "A little annoyed that I lost, but…" he admittedly mumbled.

Yugi smiled softly. Kai reminded him of Seto in a lot of ways.

Suddenly he looked up, "hey! How about we go for some lunch?" he asked.

Mokuba nodded. "Let's invite Niisama too. I'm sure he is done with the meeting and could use it."

Yugi smiled. "How about we all go up and get him so it will be simpler to get lunch?"

So it was agreed. Yugi and Mokuba took the lead as Anzu and Jou hung back to talking with everyone as they took the elevator.

It was relatively quiet in the elevator. Then the elevator stopped with a 'ding' and the doors opened.

Yugi walked out and walked through the hallway. Something didn't feel right. He could sense that Jou had that feeling as well as Rei and Kai.

Then, as they reached the end of hall before the corner, they saw an opened door.

Anzu gasped, seeing something in there. "Guys…" she hesitated. "Guys, I think something's in there!"

Yugi did not wait before he opened the door.

And there inside, dried blood on his mouth and over an injury to his head, was Seto Kaiba, lying on his back with a pale face.


End file.
